This Little Cavern (Skylox)
by Moustache-Kun
Summary: Sky finds a brunette, on the verge of death, in the middle of a forest biome and takes him into his care without a second thought. The two become friends instantly and though the headphone-wearing brunette is constantly trying to run away from his past, quite literally at some point, his closest friend is trying his hardest to forget about his own. [Skylox a.k.a male x male]
1. Chapter 1

**This Little Cavern**

**Pairing:** Skylox (Skydoesminecraft x Deadlox)

**Dedicated to: **Deklyn c:

**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction so forgive me if any characters seem OOC or something of the sort. This will be a multi-chaptered fic so yeah anyways thanks for reading c: And I in no way claim that Adam and Ty are gay irl, this is just the shipping of their MC skins.**

**-****o****-**

'_This is not good. Shit, I have got to find a way out of here.'_ I thought, inwardly panicking as I saw the zombies advancing towards me at a terrifying pace. I hurriedly began to mine some of the stone that lay to the side of me, hoping that I would get the chance to craft a stone sword. All my weapons, armour, food, _nearly_ _everything_ had been taken away from me when I was mugged earlier this evening, the only thing I had left was a few sticks. But I was more than thankful for them because now at least I'd be able to craft a sword. Glancing back I realised that the zombies were getting even closer; I could hear their growls and groans and it seemed as if they were right next to me. Suddenly, I heard the sound of speedy little footsteps and without a doubt I knew I was in trouble.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

The mini-zombie knocked the sticks out of my hand whilst hitting me. "Get away from me! FUCK. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I began flailing around, kicking and punching in every direction possible. I would've been in tears had it not been for the creeper which blown up right beside me, effectively killing the mini-zombie and also tossing me a few feet into the air. I came crashing down and by now I only had two hearts left. Not caring about the immense pain that was coursing through my body at the moment, I ran. I ran as fast and as far away as I could. About halfway through the task of running away my body gave out and I slumped to the floor, thanking Notch that it was now day-time.

**-****o****-**

"_Why the fuck are you even still alive? I thought that would have killed you. You disgust me. You fucking faggot. How dare you even look at us! Filth! You'd be better off dead. Don't you even dare think about coming to this village ever again." The words had been shouted or rather, snarled at him. This man, his father, yanked the boy up by his brown hair before once again yelling the onslaught of insults. "Give me those fucking headphones as well. Of what use are they?!" _

**-****o****-**

I woke up screaming, eyes shut tightly, but quickly stopped as I realised that I was being shaken by someone. "Hey! Hey! You okay?" My eyes fluttered open, only to see an amulet dangling in front of my face. "Uhm..?" I couldn't really form a proper sentence seeing as I was still somewhat in shock; from the nightmare and from what happened previously. Seeming to understand that I wasn't extremely comfortable, the person; presumably male, stood up and lent his hand to me. I denied it and instead hauled myself up. It hurt a lot though, my muscles were aching. "My name's Sky, or Adam. What's yours?" The amulet wearing brunette, now known as Sky, said. I mulled over this for a few seconds, did I really want to tell this stranger my name? I didn't even know him but then again, if he had wanted to harm me then he would've already done so… Inwardly bracing myself I began, "My name's Deadlox, or Ty." Sky grinned at me and I'm not sure whether it was the fear of speaking to someone after so long or something else but a fluttery-nervousness was beginning to settle at the pit of my stomach.

"Oh yeah, mind if I ask why you were passed out in the middle of a forest?" I really didn't want to answer. Well… I could give him half of the truth at least, looking at a nearby tree I began to speak, "I was mugged and then chased by a horde of zombies and then a mini-zombie came up and attacked me and following that a creeper blew up right next to me. I was seriously low on hearts so I made a run for it. And eventually I passed out I guess." I looked back towards Sky to see sympathy dancing around in his hazel eyes before they quite suddenly lit up. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Sky asked, trying to hide the grin on his face but failing miserably. I replied honestly, "No."

"Well then how bout you come with me for now? How about it Ty?" Sky looked sincere enough and well, I didn't have any other place to go so I might as well… "R-Really? Thanks _Adam. _And since when did we reach the first-name basis part of this friendship?_" _I questioned, I was genuinely curious. "Since like two minutes ago Ty." He replied with a cheeky smile. He needed to stop saying my name with that voice of his, that fluttery-nervousness in my stomach wasn't going away and yet something told me it wouldn't be going away any time soon.

**-****o****-**

**If you want me to continue this fic, please leave a review; constructive criticism is welcome c: As always reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, leggo c:**

After walking for a while through various biomes, we finally arrived at what seemed like a small wooden house. It looked nice and cosy though hopefully there'd be enough space. Sky pressed a button and the iron door swiftly opened, I hurried after him but just as I was going to go into the house, the iron door slammed shut. Stupid buttons and their timings. I pressed the button once again, the door opened and I shuffled in. My worries about there not being enough space flew out the window when I took a look at my surroundings. This house was way bigger on the inside. Throughout the house there seemed to be random blocks of gold which had been placed down, I wasn't quite sure why they were there…But I made a mental note to ask Sky about it later. Speaking of Sky, where did he go? I didn't see him after he disappeared into the house.

I began to explore Sky's house, somewhat in search of him at the same time, but I couldn't find him. I began to get worried, had something happened to him? "Sky?" I called out tentatively. No answer. "Sky?!" I tried once again, no answer. "SKY?" I shouted, the worry in my voice was so damn evident. "Woah Ty, calm down. I'm right here, I was just downstairs…" Sky said with a small chuckle, I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that." I huffed, honestly that wasn't very pleasant. Sky just smiled before grabbing me by the wrist and leading me to another part of the house. "Where are we going?" I asked. Sky stayed silent for a few moments before answering, "To where I was before, downstairs or well, rather underground…But I renovated it so it could technically be called downstairs."

As we went down the stairs, the sight changed. Upstairs was full wood with random gold blocks whereas downstairs sported a whole different look. The walls were made out of stone bricks and black wool lined the floor. It felt nice to walk on, so soft. And then another thought popped up in my mind. When I had been upstairs I hadn't seen a bed, not a single one. So did that mean the beds were down here? "Hey Sky? Where do you keep the beds?" I questioned. "I'm going to craft them soon so yeah… You wanna sleep here or upstairs?" He asked. I shook my head unsure of my answer. He shrugged and walked over to the crafting table and began making the beds. "Ty could you get me the wool from the chest over there?" I replied with a small yes and walked towards the chest. I accidently dropped the wool but as I bent down to pick it up, something else caught my eye. A journal of some sort, I'd have to remember to come check it out later. I walked back to the amulet-wearing male and I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me as I handed him the wool. "Thanks Ty." He said softly.

My heart should _not _be beating this fast. He didn't even do anything. Hormones, I'm blaming them. I don't care. It's their fault.

**-****o****-**

After about ten more minutes Sky had finished crafting the beds. We walked back upstairs and took a seat on the couch. "Well…What would you like for dinner?" Sky asked before adding, "I'm not the greatest cook but hey I can try!" I chuckled quietly before speaking up, "I'll cook. You just have to show me where the ingredients are okay?" Sky nodded with a grin and got off the couch, lending me his hand again, though this time I took it. The sunglass-wearing brunette showed me around the kitchen, showing me the ingredients and food chest and so on, he left soon after that. Halfway through cooking I began to think about some things. I honestly didn't really _know _Sky and yet here he was, willing to let a total stranger just stay with him in his home. Heck I could kill him in his sleep but it wouldn't really matter since he'd re-spawn but still! I could steal all of his items and those blocks of gold. And yet he trusted me, enough to leave me alone to cook. I could burn this very house down but no. I'm glad. Hell, I'm probably grinning like an idiot right now. The smell of roast chicken wafted throughout the house, hopefully I seasoned it well enough. I took the chicken out of the furnace and placed it on a plate. I grabbed some bread from the food chest and placed it in a small basket. "Sky! The food's ready!" I called out, smiling as I saw him peek around the corner. "Smells awesome." He said aloud as I stared out the window, seeing that it was already night-time.

We ate in a comfortable silence; the occasional growl/groan of a zombie could be heard coming from outside but it was nice none-the-less. "That was pretty epic Ty. I think I'm gonna have to keep you round." Sky chuckled as he placed his dish in the sink. I laughed along with him, mumbling a yeah. "I think we should get to bed, come on." He announced and I agreed since I was quite tired. On our way downstairs we passed another gold block and so I asked, "Why do you have so much gold blocks scattered everywhere?" Sky gasped and immediately turned around, it scared me a little to be honest. "It's not gold! It's budder!" I blinked. Once, twice, three times. "Budder?" I repeated, quite unsure. "Yes budder! Beautiful, beautiful budder!" Sky exclaimed, happiness gleaming in his eyes. I nodded, slowly beginning to understand that Sky referred to gold as budder. Well, whatever made him happy.

**-****o****-**

As we settled into our separate beds, I heard a low rumbling outside. I knew what that meant. It meant storms. I absolutely hated storms. I would always get nightmares and I'd never be able to fall asleep properly, not ever since _that _night.

"_You fucking disgrace. Stay outside, don't even think about coming back inside if you want to live for another day." He snarled, his enchanted iron sword swaying around as a warning. "B-B-But where am I g-going to sleep?" I stuttered. I was so afraid. "Sleep on the mud for all I care! I hope the lightning strikes you in your sleep. Actually I want the pleasure of killing you so I think I'll give you this wooden sword. Don't let the mobs get you." The last line was not said with a caring tone, it was a sickly-sweet one. He'd probably enjoy seeing me being ripped to shreds by a zombie or shot to death by a skeleton. I was shaking as he threw the wooden sword at me and went back inside. I held the sword with trembling hands as I heard the sounds of various mobs approaching. Shit. I was going to die. I was going to fucking die. Stupid fucking rain. I can't see at all. I slashed the sword around in every direction, my arms were so tired by morning. The lightning had nearly gotten me twice, it had been so close. My head was pounding and my vision was blurring, the ringing in my ears wouldn't stop either. At one point I think I could've been imagining the mobs but who knows. I hated him so-_

My trip down memory lane was abruptly cut off as a loud boom of thunder sounded, I jumped up. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself, shivering, unwilling I let out small whimpers. "Ty?" Sky mumbled sleepily, "You okay?" I didn't let out a sound. That is until an especially loud boom caused me to whimper once again, albeit it being barely an octave higher. I heard footsteps on the wool, and they were heading my way. And then I felt hands prying away my death grip on the blanket. My once tightly-shut eyes opened hesitantly before squeezing shut as another boom sounded. "Hey, hey shhh. I'm here." Sky said in a soothing tone. I nodded shakily, still not opening my eyes. And then I heard him begin to walk away. No, don't go, please stay, is what I wanted to say but my voice wouldn't work. But then I heard returning footsteps and felt a dip in my bed. Arms wrapped around me in a secure grip, holding me tight. "S-Sky?" I stuttered. He…He was…He had his arm around my waist. I wasn't sure what to think but I know that I enjoyed it, a lot. "Yeah Ty?" He replied. "Y-You don't have to…" I trailed off, somewhat disappointed. He probably just didn't want to be disturbed by my whimpers…

"I don't have to but I want to." Sky said softly. I blushed furiously, why did he have to have such a way with words?! It just wasn't fair. I sighed lightly and resisted the urge to snuggle into him, lest he find it weird. I eventually ended up falling asleep, thunder forgotten.

**-****o****-**

I woke up to find myself snuggled into Sky and Sky's arms still around me. It was then that I realised that Sky wasn't wearing his sunglasses. That meant that I'd get a glance at those lovely hazel eyes once again… A small groan snapped me out of my daze, "Mmmm, morning Ty…" He said, sleep lacing his voice. I greeted him in return, staring at his arms a little too long. He noticed. "Oh woah Ty! Sorry 'bout that." He gave a slight awkward chuckle and removed his arms from around my waist much to my hidden disdain. "It's cool. Thanks y'know…" I mumbled, I didn't want to talk about it. A grown man, well eighteen year old really, being scared of thunder. Kind of pathetic, no? Sky just grinned and stumbled out of bed, hauling himself towards the bathroom. I stayed in for a little while longer, wondering just how things would turn out if I stayed with Sky just a little longer…

**-****o****-**

**A/N:** **Well this was way longer than chapter 1 XD Anyways leave a review, favourite and so on. Excuse any typos or errors and thanks for reading c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 already, I'm on a roll. A bread roll. -badum tsss- **_**(That was so lame. Oh dear lord.)**_

I finally decided to get out of bed because I was quite hungry and well, as much as I'd love to stay in bed all day I needed to go mine some ores so that I could craft myself some armour. I couldn't just rely on Sky, I had to do this myself. After brushing my teeth, I walked back upstairs only to find Sky attempting to cook something. "What are you trying to make?" I asked as I combed through my brown hair with my fingers. "An omelette..?" He said unsurely as I chuckled. "Hey do you have a comb?" I questioned, I really needed to brush my hair because it was an absolute mess. Sky nodded and pointed towards a table. I muttered a thank you before grabbing the comb and beginning to brush my hair. As I began to think of my plans for the day I wondered if Sky would tag along though I'd prefer it if he didn't. As for armour, I still wasn't in a stable enough condition to go strip-mining or searching for diamonds so I'd just have to settle with iron. It was better than nothing, right?

I walked back to the kitchen when I finished brushing my hair, looking at the disastrous mess Sky had caused while attempting to make his omelette. "Wow…" I muttered under my breath. He was serious when he said he wasn't the greatest cook, Nether he was probably the opposite. "Ty! Ty! I made it! Look!" Sky exclaimed; his voice filled with excitement. I gave a somewhat-faltering smile and nodded. "It looks…nice..?" How on Minecraftia did he survive this long? I grabbed a bread from the chest and began to nibble on it. Looking up from my bread I spoke, "Sky, I'm going to go mining today alright?" Honestly I didn't even know _why_ I was telling him, it's not like I needed his permission or anything. The amulet-wearing male nodded and said okay before asking if I needed a pick-axe or something. I inwardly face-palmed at the realisation that I had absolutely no pick-axe, let alone tool, with me, "Uhm yeah if it's alright with you…Thanks!" I said; I was tripping over my own sentences now, just great.

After finishing the food, Sky went downstairs only to return back upstairs in a matter of minutes with an iron pick-axe and iron sword. I thanked him once again before taking the tools. "I'll give you 5 iron ores when I come back as payment okay?" I stated as I began walking towards the door. "You don't have to owe me back anything. Friends help each other, it's what they do." He said. _Friends. _It's what we were and what we'd remain I guess. I wish it didn't have to be that way though.

**-****o****-**

I pressed the button next to the iron door and it opened, this time again I successfully got through without a problem. "Don't get killed!" Sky shouted encouragingly as I barely suppressed a flinch, remembering the zombies from just days ago. I walked onwards through the forest biome, which ended quite abruptly and led off to a sand biome. I honestly don't know why I continued in the direction of the sand biome but I'm glad I did. I soon saw a sort of pit in the ground and I knew what that meant. It was a mob-spawner! I lowered myself into the pit and began digging through the sand with my hands since I didn't have a shovel. Finally I reached what seemed to be the bottom and dug around a bit more until I found a chest. Opening it I saw a few iron ingots, a piece of Redstone and a Knockback II enchanted book. Grabbing all the items I hurriedly pulled myself out of the pit before continuing on my way. Granted Knockback II wasn't the best enchantment but at least it was something. It'd be good to keep mobs away and that's all I really needed. I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. I needed to get into a cave or hide somewhere, I really didn't want to deal with mobs right now.

**SKY'S P.O.V**

I really should go find some more budder maybe not right now but soon. I grinned to myself as I thought about the headphone-wearing brunette and last night but I think I might have scared him off. I can't believe I actually had my arms around him! I'm not gay! At least, I don't think I am... But what surprised me the most last night was that he was actually scared of thunder. It wasn't a very common thing amongst Minecraftians, well amongst the Minecraftians I had met. Either way I wanted to find out more about Ty. Sort of off topic but the chicken he made yesterday was delicious. Where the Nether did he even learn how to cook like that? Here I am practically unable to fry a bloody egg and there he is being a full-blown chef. I'm older than him; I should be the one with all the skillz. Oh well…Speaking or rather, thinking of Ty; it's nearly night-time, where is he? Hopefully he's safe.

**BACK TO DEADLOX'S P.O.V**

I finally found a cave just as I heard the mobs beginning to spawn. That was lucky. I quickly began to mine some nearby coal. The wood I had brought from Sky's house coming in handy. I swiftly made them into planks before turning them into sticks and crafting some torches. I placed them down and the cave soon became illuminated, I continued walking deeper into the cave but to my dismay, it abruptly ended. But I spotted a few iron ores here and there so I began to mine them. By the time I mined all the ores in the small cave, it was already late into the night. The mobs continued to make noises outside. I sat down on top of some gravel and zoned out. I finally snapped out of my daze when I heard the noises of burning mobs outside, signifying that it was now day-time. As I began to dig my way out of the cave; I thought to myself, '_Notch, I've been gone for ages. Sky probably isn't even worried…Why would he be anyway?' _Still, I quickened my pace and hurried home.

I picked a few red and brown mushrooms along the way I thought it'd be nice to have some mushroom soup tonight. I finally reached the house and entered it, grinning as I no trouble with the door. I silently walked downstairs only to see Sky pacing up and down. "…Sky?" I said hesitantly. "TY YOU IDIOT! Notch! Why were you gone for so long?! I thought you might've died and your spawn-location had reset to somewhere else!" He rambled on as I inwardly smiled. He had been worried. I shook my head before speaking up, "I was fine. Oh and I'm making mushroom soup tonight! You're not allergic or anything are you?" Sky shook his head and I walked back upstairs, towards the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen, my grin finally broke loose. He had been worried, he had actually been _worried._ I was glad that I didn't mean so little to him. Feelings aside though I had to make the soup. So I grabbed all the ingredients and began.

Eventually I made it and it smelled pretty good too. I gave a bowl to Sky and kept one for myself. We ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, with the exception of occasional small talk here and there. After we finished our food, Sky went ahead and washed the bowls before storing them away to be used for another time. He came back to the couch and took a seat. "So Ty, we don't really know each other that much…So how about we play a game?" He started off and as sceptical as I was about this game, I wasn't about to turn the offer down so I just nodded in agreement. "Okay so, I ask a question and then you answer and ask me a question and then I ask you a question and so on! But you gotta answer truthfully! First one to bail out loses."

**-****o****-**

"Okay so I guess I'll start then…How old are you?" I questioned curiously, he didn't look much older than maybe twenty-two or so.

"I'm twenty years old." He replied with a grin before continuing, "And how old are you Ty?" I chuckled at the voice he used.

"I'm eighteen." I answered before asking my own question. "Why do you wear sunglasses nearly all the time?"

"_Because I just do._" This one seemed to strike a nerve and so I left it at that, not wanting to pester him any further. I wasn't sure why he'd be upset or bothered about the question, it's not like I hadn't seen him without the sunglasses…I dropped my thoughts though as the game continued, silly questions tossed back and forth such as whether I liked wolves or ocelots more and so on. For the record though I liked wolves better. I curled up on the couch when Sky left to go do whatever it is he does and eventually I drifted off.

**Here's some reference-translation-idek phrases:**

_**How on Minecraftia**_** = How on Earth**

_**Where the Nether**_** = Where the Hell**

**A/N: Leave a review, favourite and so on if you enjoyed c: Excuse any typos or errors and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 4! Okay so if I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, I'll update within the next day or on the same day. I never wrote a disclaimer either so leggo c: **

**Warnings: Mentions of character death **_**(Not Sky or Deadlox)**_

**Disclaimer: Adam and Ty are not gay irl as far as I know. This is purely fanfiction, basically the shipping of their Minecraft skins. **

**-****o****-**

Stumbling, I arose, wondering why in Notch's name I had awoken at this ungodly hour. Glancing at the golden clock which hung on the wall I realised that it was extremely late into the night. I didn't know why I had awoken and I was still on the couch from earlier. Shaking my head I sighed. I laid back down again and tried falling asleep but it was all a lost cause, I just couldn't fall asleep. I silently left the couch and began to walk around the upper-part of the house before descending downstairs and heading to the area of where the beds were. I blinked, once, twice. Sky wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? Where would he have gone at this time of night? The questions swarmed around in my mind until I forcefully shoved them away. Why should I even be worried?

I'm nothing special to Sky, I'm only his _friend_, I shouldn't even be allowed to worry. It's not fair. As I began to mull over my almost never-ending thoughts, I remembered that there had been a journal somewhere around here. I walked towards the chest which contained wool and other things and bent down, my brown hair falling into my face as I did so. I squinted my eyes and felt around for the journal. It had been here the other day, I was sure of it. But for some reason I couldn't find it. I swiftly crafted a torch and placed it down, lighting the place up. I could see better now. I reached down again and looked around, and sure enough there it was, hiding behind a few pieces of wool and such. I grabbed it and hauled myself up. I extinguished the torch and carried it with me towards the bed. After placing the torch down next to the bed, I looked over the journal. Opening it, I found that the pages were worn and somewhat fading yet the writing was still readable. Flipping to a random page, I began to read.

**-****o****-**

_Journal Entry 13_

_Why did she say no? Why did she leave? I don't understand. And then, then the squids took her away. I was at my weakest and they took her away. All I have left is my budder. How pathetic have I become? And the squids, those stupid fucking squids. They made me watch as they killed her, slow and painful. Losing heart after heart; bringing her to the point of begging. She begged to be killed, to be spared. And that feeling of dread, regret and guilt never really left me; I just learnt to cover it up. So I put up a façade, a mask just to hide the pain. When they killed her I couldn't even look away. The way they did it. One of the squids had kept a zombie in a fenced area before another squid tossed her into the fenced area; at that moment in time she only had one a half hearts left. She shrunk away and tried to get away from the zombie but it was of no use. The zombie bit into her flesh and successfully turned her into one of them. I screamed so loud, my throat ached and my ears began to ring. I screamed and screamed and screamed. Over and over again, one name continuously left my lips. Dawn. The squid king finally arose and delivered the final blow to the girl that was now a zombie. I don't think I've ever cried, no sobbed, so hard in my life. She would never re-spawn since she had turned into a mob. I would never see her again. I would only see her death. I would never forget it and it would never leave me. _

I was visibly shaking when I finished reading the entry, hearing a small shuffling noise I looked towards the staircase. What I saw, or rather who I saw made me want to hide somewhere and never appear again. Sky. It was Sky. He stood there, at the foot of the staircase just staring at the journal in my hands. I knew this was a bad idea. Why had I even thought about invading someone's privacy? What kind of person was I?! And then Sky looked towards me, rage visible on his face. That rage, it reminded me so much of my father's that I cringed. My eyes were beginning to dart back and forth as he began to walk closer. I tried to move and get away but my body just wouldn't listen. My brain had shut down. Sky was at the very edge of the bed now, and I could feel the glare behind his sunglass-covered eyes. My cheek stung and tears gathered in my eyes as I realised what he had done. He slapped me. I whimpered before scrambling off the bed and sinking to my knees against the wall. "_Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Please. Please. Don't hurt me. Dad please." _I was cowering, I hadn't even realised what I had said until Sky spoke up.

**SKY'S P.O.V**

"Dad?" I questioned, forcing myself to calm down a little after seeing the predicament the brunette was in, he was practically having a break down. He continued to whimper, holding his hands out as if to cover himself. The guilt was beginning to set in now, I shouldn't have slapped him. That wasn't right, he didn't know. I knelt down to his level and softly spoke, "Ty? Ty are you okay?" He didn't answer; instead he only tried to shrink back even further. Why was he acting this way? Why had he said _don't hurt me_ and then mentioned his dad? The words began to sink in and I connected the dots. He had been abused… My guilt turned ten-fold as I looked at the cowering brunette. His headphones moving a little due to his trembling.

Without a second thought, I scooped up the headphone-wearing boy and walked upstairs. I set him down on the couch and he immediately went into a fetal position. I went ahead and grabbed a blanket from a nearby chest, I wasn't even sure why, before returning to the couch. My reaction to him reading my journal entry must have caused this. I wondered just how severely he had been abused if just my facial expression had evoked such a reaction from him. I began to help him sit up but he just moved further away from me. I tried again and again but to no avail. Abruptly, I made him sit up and removed his hands from his face, only to see tears continuously flowing down his cheeks. I sighed as he tried to go back to his original position. And suddenly I had the best idea I could have ever had or well, maybe the worst.

**-****o****-**

**A/N: Okay so, 3 reviews = Immediate update. Leave a review, follow or favourite if you enjoyed and sorry for any typos or errors. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised, a new chapter! Thank you for the all the follows, favourites and reviews! It's all very much appreciated c:**

**STILL SKY'S P.O.V**

I let my hand rest on the back of his neck, to which he flinched, before moving inwards. I tentatively pressed my lips to his. He froze up, the tears stopped, and if I said his eyes were wide that would've been the understatement of the century. Slowly but surely, he began to respond, moving his lips with mine. Without a care, I pried his lips open with my tongue and in it slipped. There was no battle for dominance, just the slow caress of our pink appendages. And Notch, I did not want this to end. He tasted wonderful, like he was the embodiment of budder, dare I say it; maybe even better than budder. But eventually I knew we both needed air and so I reluctantly pulled away, earning a slight whimper from the boy next to me. I smirked and my statement from the other day resurfaced. _I'm not gay!_ Well I'm pretty sure that was one of the gayest things I had ever done in my entire life. And so I just had to swallow down, no innuendo implied, the fact that yes indeed, it seemed that I was now gay. Wow. I wonder when it was going to sink in that I was actually gay for Ty.

**BACK TO DEADLOX'S P.O.V**

My breathing was erratic and I was positive anyone within a hundred metres of the vicinity could hear my heartbeat. I. He. Sky. He just. He just _kissed_ me. I didn't know what to think and as cliché as it sounds, it was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Slowly Sky's hand had removed itself from the back of my neck and instead he wrapped it around me. Oh Notch. He could definitely hear my ridiculously loud heartbeat, I was sure of it. Wait…So did that mean that Sky liked me? Or did he kiss me just to stop my panic attack? I frowned slightly, I really hope it wasn't because of that. I always had thoughts like these. Why couldn't I ever be confident with myself?! I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sky asked, "Why are you frowning?" I shook my head which resulted in my hair flicking against my face. Sky smiled at the action. "I was just…Uhm…I was wondering whether you just kissed me because of my panic attack or…" I stumbled over my words; having no idea on how to phrase my sentence, not to mention the fact that I was pretty sure my face was beet-red by now, it just added to the embarrassment.

**-****o****-**

"Well yeah I kissed you because of your panic attack…" As he trailed off I felt my heart beginning to break. So he _did _kiss me because of my panic attack. My stupid panic attack. I couldn't even cry; my tear-ducts were so dry from my previous breakdown. I didn't want to hear anymore and yet he continued anyway.

"I was positive that I was straight but it seems like I'm gay now… Or well, ever since you arrived that is. I don't know it just feels weird, like shouldn't I be in love with a girl? Not a guy? I'm sorta confused and Ty, I don't know if you like me or not but I might…Nether I'm pretty sure I like you… And well great, this is awkward now." Sky finished with a chuckle as he looked away. My heartbeat picked up once again and my blush came back full-force. That was a confession. I was sure of it. It had to be. Notch. I can't believe that just happened. My lips curved upwards into a genuine smile. "Sky, no Adam… I…I like you too." It felt good to get that off my chest and maybe I didn't love him yet but I sure as Nether liked him. He looked back at me and grinned, "Awesome."

"And where were you?" I asked, referring to why he was missing in the middle of the night. Sky's face suddenly turned serious and I braced myself for his answer, "I was killing some cows and pigs." I punched his shoulder playfully, "Notch, you had me scared there for a second!" Sky burst out laughing promptly after my response before once again composing himself. "We were running out of meat and I needed to clear my head so I just decided to kill some animals. It actually helps!" I just grinned at him before speaking up, "I'm tired." It was true. I was emotionally and somewhat physically drained. I desperately needed some sleep. Sky nodded and we both began walking downstairs. He settled into his bed as I settled into mine.

**-****o****-**

Just as I was going to lie down I saw the journal on the floor and the guilt resurfaced. "Hey Sky… I'm sorry." I said aloud, the words floating in the air for a few moments. "For what?" He replied. I glanced over at him, he was snuggled up in bed, not a care in the world as far as I could see but then I remembered his entry and how he wrote about putting up a façade, it saddened me in a way. "I'm sorry for reading one of your journal entries. I'm really sorry." I said and I knew I had to be careful with my choice of words since I was treading on thin ice. "Which one did you read?" He asked, there weren't any emotions in his face, maybe just a hint of curiosity. "The one about…About that girl and the squids…" I already knew that this was a sensitive topic, it was just stupid of me to bring it up again but I couldn't help it. "Oh." Was all he said before mumbling a small goodnight and dozing off. I couldn't sleep for the next few hours so instead I decided on what to do when I woke up tomorrow.

I think I'll go exploring, find a biome with unloaded chunks just so I know that I'd be the first to explore it. Mine some ores maybe? I just had to stay as far away from swamp biomes as I could otherwise _those _memories would resurface and I didn't want that. Not at all. And I wish I could do some PVP but I'm still probably not ready for that. My thoughts drifted from time to time before I decided to put any and all my worries aside for now because for once everything was going well and I was hoping that it would stay that way. Then there was the fact that Sky confessed. _He confessed_. My mind was still reeling over that. It was insane. I never expected that to happen but I'm glad it did. I felt my eye-lids begin to grow heavy and so I gave in to the desire to sleep, nonsensical thoughts drifting throughout my mind as it began to shut down on its own.

**SKY'S P.O.V**

I woke up with a grin, yesterday went surprisingly well even if there had been a few rough patches along the way. And wow, I had actually confessed. Where the Nether had that burst of courage even come from?! Yawning, I stretched before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. After doing what needed to be done I headed back upstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a few pork chops and placed them in the furnace. _Even if I can't cook properly, at least I know how to use a furnace._ That thought made me chuckle a little. After around 10 minutes, everything was cooked and ready to be eaten. I didn't bother with any garnishes because honestly why would I care if it looked pretty or not? It would end up in my stomach either way. Grabbing 2 eggs from the food chest, I began to fry them. The end result being better than it was the day before. I was improving! Or at least I thought I was. I divided the food equally before placing them into separate plates.

I headed back downstairs and once again stood at the foot of the stairs. Ty was curled up in his bed, the soft red blanket mostly covering him up and yet still his foot peeked out. He looked adorable. What? Notch did I just say adorable? NO. He looks manly! I'm a man! Shit, that sounds even worse. Before my ridiculous thoughts could progress any further, he groaned and rolled over before realising I was there. "Morning Sky." He mumbled before stumbling or rather rolling out of bed. "Morning. Anyways hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold!" I said as I began walking back upstairs in order to finish my half-eaten breakfast. As I ate, I wondered if Ty had any plans for today. Maybe we could do something together? That'd be fun.

'_I know something else we could do together that would be fun…'_ The little voice in the back of my head said with a snicker. "Dear Notch, why do you have to be so suggestive?!" I accidently muttered out loud. "Huh?" Ty questioned as he entered the kitchen with a confused look. _Oh my Notch. _I face-palmed before shaking my head. Could this get any more embarrassing, Nether I was afraid to ask.

**-****o****-**

**A/N: They finally kissed! Aha please leave a review, favourite or follow if you enjoyed, they're extremely appreciated and forgive me if there are any typos or errors. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whew chapter 6 already! Enjoy c:**

**Warnings: **_**Mentions**_** of Merome **

**Disclaimer: Jerome and Mitch aren't gay irl as far as I know. This is fiction, etc.**

**DEADLOX'S P.O.V**

Sky had actually managed to make something edible this morning and it was way better looking than what he had made the other day. My stomach growled and I took that as a cue to begin devouring my food. After finishing, as usual, Sky took the plates and cleaned them before storing them away. "That was actually really good!" I commented with a smile. Sky's lips broke out into an enthusiastic grin, "I know! I'm definitely improving!" He announced as I chuckled. A few minutes of silence passed. "Let's go exploring!" He exclaimed quite suddenly, effectively breaking the silence that had once settled. I nodded in consent and we both went our separate ways to pack the necessities for the journey. I walked over to the food chest and packed away some meat, bread and milk. After packing the food, I walked back downstairs. Looking over I saw that Sky was busy deciding on whether to bring a budder sword or an iron sword. A faint smile played on my lips as I watched him. Moments later I shook my head and began using the crafting table. Using my cobblestone I crafted a furnace and placed it down. I added a few pieces of coal to it before placing my iron ores inside, seeing as I still hadn't melted them from the other day.

"What's in the furnace?" Sky asked curiously as he peered over at me, well more specifically the furnace. "Just some iron ores that I mined the other day." I replied, walking around as I waited for it all to melt. Sky didn't say anything in reply; seemingly satisfied with the answer he received from me. Around ten minutes later, all the iron ores had converted into iron ingots and were ready for use. Moving back to the crafting table, I began to craft an iron sword followed by an iron pick-axe, an iron shovel and an iron axe. After I crafted the tools, I started on the armour. Chest-plate first, then a pair of leggings, followed by some boots and lastly a helmet. Fifteen minutes later and I was raring to go, trying to contain my anticipation of the day ahead by walking back and forth between the two beds. Glancing over at Sky, I noticed that he didn't need to craft anything because his weaponry and armour were already stored in his chests. I sighed heavily when I realised that he _still _hadn't decided on which sword to take.

**SKY'S P.O.V**

Oh for Notch's sake. I just can't decide. Iron would be better if the need to protect Ty arose but then there was _budder. _Oh this sucks. To Nether with it! I'll just take two budder swords. Glancing over at Ty who was somewhat impatiently pacing back and forth, I realised that I had been taking way too long. "Okay let's go!" I announced before grabbing Ty by the wrist and practically running up the stairs and out the front door. I finally stopped running when we were in the middle of the forest. I turned around to face Ty only to see him bending over with his hands on his knees, panting as if trying to regain his breath. "Wha-What was th-that for?" His words were choppy due to his large intakes of air. A small chuckle left my lips before it evolved into full blown laughter. "I-I-I don't e-even know!" I choked out, trying to muffle my seemingly incessant laughter. Ty pouted and I swear to Notch it was one the cutest things I had seen in forever. Oh wow. _Cutest. _Really Adam, really?

"Ty stop pouting!" I exclaimed, as cute as he looked I didn't want him to be upset or anything. "No." Was the reply I received and Nether I didn't think it was possible but his pout seemed to, I don't even know, increase? So I kissed him. And that seemed to wipe the pout right off his face and instead left him in shock. Pulling away a few moments later I smirked, "I told you to stop pouting." I could've sworn that the colour of Ty's face at that moment could've given a Redstone block a run for its money. "What if someone saw?!" Ty whispered in panic as I sighed. "Don't worry! No one's even here!" I replied, waving a hand around in the air nonchalantly.

**-****o****-**

_Unbeknownst to the two, there __**was**__ someone watching. And that someone wasn't happy, not in the least. _

**-****o****-**

"Well…Okay, if you say so Sky." Ty mumbled as we continued walking. Soon enough the forest biome ended and we were greeted by a sand biome. "Oh yeah Sky! I found a spawner in this biome the other day you know!" The headphone-wearing boy piped up with a triumphant grin. "Really?! How could I not have seen it?! I've been through this biome a billion times!" I exclaimed, truly this was quite puzzling. Ty grabbed my hand, for the first time, and tugged me along as he walked towards what I presumed to be the area of which he found the mob spawner in. But all that was running through my head was, _'His hands are really soft and warm.' _Eventually, to my utter dismay, he let go of my hand and pointed towards the pit that lay a few feet ahead of us. "That's the one!" He proclaimed, fishing out a book from somewhere.

"What's that?" I questioned, looking towards his book. "It's an enchanted book I got from the chests next to the spawner!" He said, quite proudly at that. "What enchantment?" I asked, prolonging the conversation in hopes to see his smiling face for a little while longer. "Knockback II" He replied, holding the book closer to his chest. "When we get back home I'll craft an anvil so you can use the enchantment on your sword." Ty smiled up at me before speaking up, "Now let's go mine some ores!"

**BACK TO DEADLOX'S P.O.V**

A few hours later and we had already travelled through various biomes, done a little bit of a caving here and there and even killed a few animals just for the sake of it. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun disappeared somewhere over the horizon. "Sky?" I said aloud. He turned to me, mid-way through chopping down a tree, "Yeah?" I looked around the area once more before speaking, "We should probably hide out till morning…" I wasn't exactly fond of the idea of being chased down by mobs. Sky nodded at me and quickly finished chopping down the last bit of wood. He hurried over to me and began to dig a staircase down; I swiftly blocked the entrance with a few dirt blocks. When we reached a certain point, he began excavating the area. I lit the place up with a few torches, making sure that mobs wouldn't be able to spawn. Around twenty minutes later, the place was fairly hollowed out and illuminated. There was more than enough space as well. I stretched my legs and arms before slumping down against the wall. I looked over at Sky who was doing the same thing as me.

"Shame we won't be able to sleep without our beds here." Sky commented as I nodded in agreement. I was tired, exploring tended to take a lot of energy out of you. Though some people managed to explore and mine for days on end, how on Minecraftia did they do it? I shook my head, pushing away those insignificant thoughts as I handed Sky some bread and a bucket of milk. He smiled and accepted the food and began to eat it. As I munched on my own food, I began to wonder if Sky had any other friends… "Uhm Sky…I don't mean to be rude but do you have any other friends?" I asked hesitantly. He burst out laughing the second I finished my question. My expression turned confused. He quietened down and threw a piece of bread at my head, "Of course! They just live in the city!" I blushed, that was such a stupid question! But then another thought drifted into my mind and it exited my mouth before I could even stop it.

"What…What would your friends think of us? I don't want them to hate you because of me…" I trailed off. In all honesty, that was something I was afraid of. Well moreover being the cause of broken friendships. Sky chuckled, moving closer to me as he ruffled my hair and placed his arm around me. I turned crimson once again. "Don't worry! My friends are cool with it! Plus, Jerome and Mitch are together so I doubt they'd mind if you and me were together." My eyes widened. I hadn't really thought that we were _together. _It sounded weird yet somehow right. "Wait who's Jerome and who's Mitch?" I asked. Sky face-palmed, "Sorry I forgot that you didn't know them. Anyways they're my friends and they also live in the city. But occasionally they go to swamp or jungle biomes just to chill out or something like that…" I shivered at the word swamp. Sky, noticing my unexpected shiver, held me tighter.

"Are you cold?" He asked and I just nodded, snuggling into him. "It really sucks that we can't fall asleep." He muttered as I just let out a small chuckle. "Yeah we should've brought a bed or something." I replied as I closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I realised that he had begun to sing. And Notch was his voice wonderful.

**-****o****-**

"_Grab torches babe, I know I wanna mine with you...Well I know this little cavern, next to this mineshaft, we can mine~_" And just like that, he stopped singing. I was smiling like a madman; his voice was just so damn nice. "That was awesome." I said as soon as he finished. He looked towards me and smiled, "Glad you thought so because it was for you." My heart-rate definitely picked up. Stupid Sky and his stupid way with words. How many times have I even said that?! A million I bet. "How long till sunrise?" I grumbled as I leaned up and removed Sky's sunglasses. He raised a brow at my move, "You don't need them right now…" I replied as I placed them on the ground next to my headphones. "Yeah I do! You just like seeing my eyes, don't you?" He replied with a cocky tone, his smile smug. "Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled in reply.

**-****o****-**

**A/N: Who's this **_**someone?**_** What trouble will they cause? Etcetera, etcetera! I just had to chuck a bit of Merome in here as well so yeah XD Sorry for any errors or typos and thanks for reading! Please leave a review, follow or favourite if you enjoyed and want me to continue writing this c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: An update! Sorry for not updating in a while (well nearly 2 weeks or so), I just felt sorta discouraged at one point but never-mind that! Oh and I changed the summary for this story. It's still a not-so-good summary but I tried. **_**Sidenote**_**; I really do suck at summaries aha XD Enjoy! Is this the longest A/N so far..? Anyways here you go, chapter 7.**

**-****o****-**

Eventually night turned to day and so we were on our way. As I exited our makeshift home-cave I was met face-to-face with a burning zombie. I stumbled backwards out of shock as it growled. The zombie made a move to attack me but I hurriedly dodged it and put some distance between us by running behind a small hill. I wielded my sword and stood, ready to attack once the zombie arrived. I waited a few moments before looking around once more. Not hearing any growls or groans I realised that the zombie was gone. _Strange._ I tentatively sheathed my sword and walked forward. Lo behold, there stood Sky next to some stray XP and zombie flesh. "I could've killed that zombie by myself you know." I said while patching up the cave entrance to hide the fact that we'd been there. "_Right._" Sky sang as a somewhat condescending grin formed on his face. I let out an unamused 'hmph' and turned away, stalking off into the denser part of the forest. Why did that one word seem to affect me so much? I could hold my own against any mob. I've done so in the past!

I let out a sigh, _the past. _In retrospect I'm so glad that I left that Notch-forsaken swamp biome yet I can't help but wonder that maybe if I had waited, maybe _he _would've changed. Maybe he would've realised that he was hurting me. And maybe just maybe, he would've stopped. I leaned against the tree that was behind me for a few moments before slumping down. _It's all in the past, stop worrying. _And yet I couldn't help but worry. Why was it like this? Why couldn't he have cared for me like nearly all of the other Minecraftian's fathers? But maybe it was my fault. Maybe I was the one who didn't try hard enough to get through to him. I shook my head in order to get rid of the unwanted thoughts and focused my mind on Sky instead.

He just had to say something so simple yet the tone he used and the smile he gave was so much more. Did he really think that I couldn't protect myself? That I wasn't capable enough? That I was weak? I felt something wet slide down my cheek. Was it raining? But when I tried to look up to the sky, my vision was blurred. _Tears._ A humourless chuckle left my lips. I'm crying because Sky thinks I'm weak? _This is so stupid_, the thought crossed my mind as I buried my face into my hands. Hearing the crunch of grass being stepped on I looked up. Wiping my tears hastily before glancing back and forth trying to find the source of the noise but nothing was there. No Minecraftian and no animals. Maybe I was finally beginning to go insane. Letting out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day I decided that it was time to have breakfast. I scoured around for the milk I had packed but there was none left; only the buckets remained.

**SKY'S P.O.V**

Shit, where did he go? Had that one word really hurt him? I meant it as a joke for Notch's sake! Where is he…?Fifteen minutes passed and I still couldn't find him. At this point I was really beginning to get worried. Had he been killed by a mob? I shook my head; there shouldn't be any mobs out since they would've all burned to death by now. "Ty?" I called out, hoping for an answer but no such luck. Maybe he walked to a different biome… Yeah that has to be it! And so I set off in the direction of what seemed to be a jungle biome. Trying to locate him in there would be a difficult task but at least I knew that he was in there, where else could he be?

**BACK TO DEADLOX'S P.O.V**

Suddenly I felt a glass bottle being thrown at me and something entirely unwanted entering my system. I coughed and clutched at my heart, it _hurt_. I looked around frantically in search of my attacker but instead all I saw was the green vapour in the air around me. I was mentally screaming. Poison, I had been poisoned. My health was decreasing faster by the second or maybe that was just my imagination, a hallucination. I tried to call out for help but my vocal-cords wouldn't work and I was left choking over my own words. My body was twitching involuntarily and the forest biome around me was beginning to look hazy. _Help! Someone, anyone! Sky!_ No matter how hard I tried the words just wouldn't leave my lips. And then I saw a figure in front of me, leaning down and pressing a cold metal to my lips. A bucket of milk. I greedily drank it, effectively stopping the poison. Yet before I could question the person and get a proper look at them, my world began to fade. The exhaustion from my body which had been trying to fight the poison had just been too much and soon I was being pulled into a black abyss.

**-****o****-**

I awoke to the sound of a slime squelching near what I assumed was water. _Where am I?_ I blinked quite a few times trying to clear my vision. It seemed that I was lying down on the ground. I got up a bit too fast and soon was feeling the full effects of being dizzy. I fell back on the ground and clutched my head. An incessant pounding had settled itself there and the sun was just too bright for my eyes to handle. I wish I had sunglasses like Sky. _Sky. _Where's Sky? Where am I? I rubbed my eyes vigorously and shook my head, somehow my vision cleared. I took a good look at my surroundings. I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry and hope that this was all a nightmare. Please no. No. No. Please. Please. No. NO. _NO!_

"Ain't it nice to see my face again _faggot_?" The man snarled, a grin of sickening satisfaction working its way to his lips. I was hyperventilating. "Oh what? I expected a greeting…I _am _your father!" I couldn't form a coherent sentence, my brain was in overdrive. I had to calm my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. A few minutes, which seemed like a millennium, passed but I finally had my breathing under control. I shakily stood, praying that my knees wouldn't buckle beneath me. Bracing myself, I looked towards him. Same face, same expression, same s_word_. The only difference I could note was that his hair was beginning to grey, not that I'd ever mention that aloud. "So?" He stated, walking over towards the water before looking me straight in the eye. I didn't dare move a muscle. "I said 'so'! _Where_ is my greeting?!" He roared, glaring at me. "Hel-lo d-dad." I stuttered over my words and my voice cracked. "That's better…It seems all that time spent away from _home _has made you forget your manners! Don't worry, I'll be teaching them to you again! _What a pleasure that will be_." He said as his eyes widened. I was scared, I was so very scared.

**-****o****-**

He grinned sadistically, "That smell…" I flinched while wondering if Sky's scent had rubbed off on me. Is that what he could smell? _Oh Notch._ "The smell of fear is so delicious, no?" He sang as he sauntered over to me. I nearly let out a sigh of relief but stopped myself before I could. "Funny though…" He started, "You seem to have a strand of brown curly hair on your shoulder. And your hair _isn't_ curly." He yanked a strand of hair from my head as I repressed another flinch. "See this strand of hair? _This_ is _your_ hair. And it is undeniably _straight_… Oh the irony of it all."

"Who is he?" He asked getting straight to the point while circling me like a vulture. I didn't say anything. "WHO IS HE?!" He yelled, yanking me up by my collar. "N-No one!" I squeaked as I dangled in his strong grip.

"TELL ME WHO HE IS!"

"I-It's no-nobody!"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME."

"I-I-I'm not!"

The grip on my collar tightened. I could see his knuckles turning white and his eyes turning red with rage. "One more time… Who is he?" He said while his voice stayed surprisingly even. It was like the calm before the storm. "Sk-Sk-Sky…" I choked out. "Good." Was all he said as he harshly threw me into the shallow water of the swamp before walking away into the house. I knew I was to follow him in there yet I could barely hold myself up-right. I was soaked from head to toe and knew I wouldn't receive a towel to dry myself. I decided to do the next best thing; I rolled around on the grass hoping to dry myself even if it was just a little. In the end I was still somewhat-soaked and my clothes had grass stains all over it.

**-****o****-**

I walked up the stairs to the house, taking a deep breath as I pushed the old wooden door open. I looked around nervously before taking another step forward. I closed the door behind me and as soon as I had turned around an arrow had been shot. It landed right next to my head, embedded in the wood next to the door. I let out a heavy breath, looking towards the end of the corridor where the shot had been fired from. "That was a warning shot faggot. Next time I won't be so fucking _nice."_ He growled before disappearing somewhere. I cringed, when had he gotten a bow? Last time all he had to harm me with was that stupid iron sword. I really didn't want to know what other tools he had obtained over the years. I needed to escape but there's no way I could do it now, he's probably watching me too closely. I was trying to think of an escape plan when my stomach growled; the noise seemed to echo throughout the empty house.

_He_ walked back into the corridor and towards me. "Heard you were hungry…" His expression morphed into that of an insane person's or a crazed animal. Sharp teeth bared in sardonic grin as he neared me. I tried to recoil but my body was frozen. He stood in front of me and reeled his right hand back before slamming it into my stomach. I screamed but no sound came out as I clutched my stomach. I fell to the floor in a heap, trying to curl into myself as he began to kick me. "Missed you faggot. Really fucking did." He gave a final hard kick to my ribs before spitting on me and leaving me to my own misery._ Everywhere_ was hurting. I felt myself automatically curl up and the tears began to fall on their own accord. My body began shuddering, from pain or cold which had seeped into it I'd never know, and I heard my headphones rattling along with those movements. I could barely breathe. Why did the past have to repeat itself? Was once not enough?Was it not enough? And soon the sobs began to wrack through my body.

_Sky..? Sky, where are you? I'm sorry. Please. Please save me._

**-****o****-**

_Yet I can't help but wonder that maybe if I had waited, maybe he would've changed. Maybe he would've realised that he was hurting me. And maybe just maybe, he would've stopped._

He hadn't changed. He hadn't realised. And he hadn't stopped. I lied to myself. I was the one who led myself to believe that he _could've_ changed when in reality he couldn't. Not now, not ever.

**-****o****-**

**A/N: Poor Deadlox :c And eventually we'll come to terms with Sky's past but for now we'll focus on Deadlox's. Do forgive me for any typos or errors and thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review, follow or favourite so that I'll be motivated to write the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, messages and favourites. Chapter 8 leggo! Oh and just a heads up, I may spell things differently because I'm from Australia. (Words like **_**color**_** are going to be spelled like **_**colour**_** etc.)**

**Warnings: Merome **_**(Why do I even call this a warning?)**_

**SKY'S P.O.V**

I heard some rustling noises nearby and my hopes shot up once again. I crept around the corner and saw what was making the noises, it was an ocelot. I sighed angrily and punched the tree that was next to me. Where the Nether was Ty?! I've been searching this Notch-damn jungle biome for ages. Was he even here?! Oh no. Don't tell me I've been searching in the wrong fucking place this whole time. Looking to the sky, I realised it was beginning to darken. I readied my sword and began sprinting out of the jungle biome. After finally manoeuvring my way out of it and heading in the direction of the forest, I came to realise that I honestly had no idea where Ty could be. As I walked I placed torches down, just so no more mobs could spawn. _Speak of mobs and they shall appear. _I began slashing rapidly at the creeper in front of me, hoping to kill it before it blew up. I was successful and quickly stored away the gunpowder it had dropped before continuing to walk through the lush green area.

I couldn't see any evidence of Ty being here and so I moved on to a different part of the forest. I fought mobs along the way, not even caring about the loot they dropped anymore. _I have to find Ty, that's all that matters right now. _I continued deeper into the forest, this area was quite dense. I placed a few more torches down and began my search for clues. Ten minutes into the search for clues I spotted something. A bucket was lying next to a tree. With a closer inspection I found broken shards of glass scattered on the ground. Ty had been here but why had he used a splash potion? I didn't even have a brewing stand at home so how? Could he have had a splash potion on him? No, that wasn't possible…When I first met him he told me that he had been mugged and that everything had been taken from him. That means someone else must've found him.

I looked at the grass where the shards laid and compared it to the grass a few blocks away from it. The grass with the shards on it had lost its colour whereas the grass which was a few blocks away was perfectly healthy-looking and as vibrant as it could be. The gears in my head began turning and then it clicked. Someone had poisoned Ty and from the looks of it, he'd been taken away somewhere… Kidnapped? Shit. I need to go back to the city and find Jerome. I need his tracking skills.

With a heavy sigh, I began my long and arduous journey towards the city, not letting myself have a moment's rest along the way. It had to have been at least 2 days before I finally reached my destination. The hustle and bustle of the city threw me off a little since I was so used to the peaceful atmosphere of the forest. Not to mention the fact that it had been quite a while since I had last been here. It was still quite early in the morning and so I decided to make my way to the centre of the city in order to get things sorted out and such.

**MITCH'S P.O.V**

I groaned squeezing my eyes shut. "Mitch, wake up." Jerome said as he nudged me. I let out a heavy, drawn-out sigh before moving closer towards the Bacca; basically it was another way of saying that I wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Suddenly the Bacca gave an uncharacteristic growl and shoved me off the bed. "What the Nether?!" I shouted as he began to chuckle. His chuckles soon turned into full blown laughter before dying down to small puffs of air through his noise. "I told you to get up." He said with a smug smile as he left the bed and walked towards me. Lending me a hand, he pulled me back into his arms though this time, we were both standing up. I quickly wriggled out of his grip, gave him a swift peck on the cheek and shoved him back before making a mad-dash to the bathroom, once I was inside I yelled out, "We're going to the city centre in about fifteen minutes. Be ready!" And with that I began my morning routine as Jerome began shouting obscenities which were all directed at me. Chuckling, I grabbed my toothbrush and wet it before smearing some toothpaste onto it. Placing the brush under the running water of the tap, I grinned. _Today is going to be a good day._

**BACK TO SKY'S P.O.V**

How on Minecraftia am I going to find Jerome and Mitch amongst all these other Minecraftians? Nether I don't even know if they're here or not. For all I know they could be in a jungle or swamp biome somewhere! It was a real gamble coming here. I'm losing precious time; Ty could be in a life-threatening situation right now. I sighed as I ran a hand through my brown curly hair. In the end, this all traces back to me. I was the one who made that stupid comment. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut could I? _She's _gone and now he's left too, all because I can't control my damn words.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice exclaimed effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. There were only a few people who referred to me as Adam, so I knew exactly who it was. I looked up and grinned. Perfect. Now I didn't have to go looking for them. Maybe Notch really was on my side this time. "I need your help." I stated as I looked from Jerome to Mitch. "Sure but for what though?" Mitch asked. I stood up and sighed. In fact, how many times have I sighed recently? It's becoming a habit. I shook my head and spoke up, "Can we go to your house? I'll explain everything there." They nodded and led the way as I followed.

After we arrived at Jerome and Mitch's house, I was quick to explain everything to them. From how I met Ty to my theory about how he was supposedly poisoned and kidnapped. "Sort of off topic but congrats!" Mitch beamed, obviously referring to my relationship with Ty. I just chuckled slightly before facing Jerome. "I need your Bacca hunting, or rather tracking, skills to help me find Ty." The Bacca simply smiled and nodded. "When do you think we should start?" The checkered-shirt wearing brunette questioned. I looked outside for a moment, thinking that I had seen something in my peripheral vision. I nearly face-palmed. Great, now I'm being paranoid. I sighed _again;_ Ty's absence was really beginning to sink in at this point.

Jerome, seeming to notice my inner distress, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before saying, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." Mitch stood next to Jerome, a soft smile on his lips as he subconsciously stared at the other. The words the Bacca had uttered weren't very reassuring to me, not in the least, but the sight of two in front of me was enough to make me crack a small smile. Maybe one day Ty and I would be like that. _Probably not._ Well maybe if I find him.

**-****o****-**

Following lunch, we discussed the brief and extremely rough plan of what was going to happen later on when we arrived at the forest biome. Unanimously we decided that we would depart tomorrow and rest up tonight. Overall it was all just making me very anxious and somewhat scared. Scratch that, _very _scared. I feared for Ty's safety and the fact that poison had been used on him wasn't helping at all. But who would want to kidnap Ty? It didn't make any sense… Mugging someone was one thing, in order to get supplies or loot even though it was wrong, but attacking and then possibly kidnapping someone was on a whole different level.

It just didn't seem to fit right, any of it. We had been alone in that forest biome. Why had they singled Ty out and attacked him? We had both been separated from each other after Ty stormed off…So then why hadn't the attacker come and got me instead? My thoughts drifted once again before coming back to the statement Jerome had said earlier, _"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." _I'm worrying, I can't help it. He can't be fine. Notch knows what's happening to him now.

I hadn't even realised amongst all my inner pandemonium that day was now turning to night. I crafted myself a bed in the living room and settled into it. Hoping to dream of better things and not relive any nightmares from the past or present. What was happening at the moment was bad enough, any more stress and I bet I could, no _would_, go under.

**-****o****-**

_**Speak of mobs and they shall appear. **_**This roughly translates to 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'**

**A/N: Okay so from now on I'm going to update this story once every week or two (depending). As much as I'd love to update this every few days, I just can't so bear with me. And well deadlox wasn't actually in this chapter **_**(only mentions of him)**_** surprisingly; I usually always include his P.O.V somewhere. Anyways thanks for reading and sorry for any typos or errors. Leave a review, follow or favourite cause they're awesome and make me happy c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wa-hey! Chapter 9. Thanks for the lovely reviews and all c:**

**Warnings: A lil Merome.**

**DEADLOX'S P.O.V**

When I woke up the next morning I was sprawled out on the floor in the hallway. Everything was aching but my ribs and stomach hurt the most. I cringed as I tried to lift myself off the floor, I just couldn't. I needed something to grab onto. Looking around I spotted an armchair in the living room which wasn't too far from where I was situated. Ignoring my body's protests, I began to crawl towards the room or more specifically; the chair. A few grunts and flinches later I finally reached the chair. I latched onto it before hauling myself up. I ran a hand through my brown locks, only then realising that it was matted and caked with dry blood. _When had that happened? _I don't remember him hitting me on the head…

And then the gears in my head finally began turning. I was in real danger right now. I needed to form an escape plan. I can't just hang onto the hope that Sky will come and save me. This is the real world, not a fairy tale. Things don't work that way. Plus, I am _not _a damsel in distress. I shook my head in hope of clearing my ridiculous and half-panicked thoughts, now just wasn't the time. "Faggot?" A voice called out, I stood still and subconsciously held my breath. "You better fucking answer me."

"Y-Yeah?" I replied somewhat shakily. "That's better." His tone laced with a sickly sweetness which made me want to run and hide. He appeared at the entranceway of the hallway not long after he spoke. "I think now's about a good time as any to be reunited with your old pals…Don't act like you've forgotten them! You full well know who I'm on about…" He walked right up to me and picked my headphones up off my head as if he were plucking a petal from a flower. By instinct, I made a move to protest, to fight. To try and attain what was originally mine. Seconds later I stopped myself. It wasn't worth getting a broken bone for. Recalling from past experiences, if anything, the worst he could do was to toss them on the ground or hide them somewhere.

I was _so_ fucking wrong.

**SKY'S P.O.V**

"Biggums you find anything yet?" Mitch shouted to Jerome as we continued to explore the forest biome. "No!" Was the reply he received. Notch-dammit! We needed clues, a scent, _something_. "Fuck this. Fuck everything. Fuck." I yelled out and in a sudden outburst of rage I ended up kicking a tree. _Wait! What was that? _I kicked the bottom of trunk again and I was greeted with the same noise once more. A sort of hollow-echo. "Guys! Get over here. Fucking hurry!" I shouted out, hoping that they'd hear me. A few moments later they arrived. Mitch stood by Jerome's side. "What is it?" The Bacca asked as he glanced around. "Listen." I said softly as I kicked the tree once again. We all listened to the sound before Mitch pushed us both aside, standing near the base of the tree. He seemed to be inspecting it?

Tentatively, Jerome placed his hand on the Canadian's shoulder before speaking, "I know you feel bad about not doing much but don't worry…" Mitch smiled at the other as Betty was passed to him. "Go for it." He nudged the brunette forward with a grin. And soon Mitch was hacking away at the tree, starting from the top of the trunk to the bottom. When he finally chipped away at the last bit of wood, what we saw was…well unusual.

There seemed to be a hole dug straight down into the ground with a ladder going all the way to the bottom and the way ahead seemed lit up, meaning it had been used at one point in time either that or it was regularly used. Without as much as another word, I began to descend the ladder. Mid-way through climbing down, I looked up and saw that Jerome and Mitch were still on the surface. "You guys coming or what?" At that, they both seemed to get the message and began going down. A few moments later I reached the bottom. Needless to say I was surprised to see a railway track in front of me. Honestly. _What is this?_

"Whoa…" That one expression just seemed to hang in the air. I slowly walked forward, checking for traps. There seemed to be none. "It's safe." I announced as I turned back to face Jerome and Mitch. "So what do we do now?" Jerome asked as he sniffed the air around him. "What does Deadlox smell like?" Had anybody else asked me this question, I would've probably just stared at them in a dumbfounded manner but since it was Jerome, I knew he had a reason. I mulled over the question for a bit… When Ty was snuggled up to me the other night, what did he smell like?

Minutes later, I decided that his scent could be recognised as being similar to that of a melon's. No, I was sure of it. "Melons." Jerome nodded at my answer and sniffed the air once more. "He's been here." My lips broke out into a large grin as I walked over to Jerome and gave him a friendly hug. A soft growl caused the Bacca to pull away. Stepping back he scratched his neck embarrassingly, "Though he doesn't look it, Mitch can be extremely possessive at times." I laughed, walking over to Mitch and pushing him towards the Bacca. "Just make sure you two don't make out and get distracted until after we find Ty."

**-****o****-**

While the Benja and the Bacca were busy heatedly discussing something, I took the opportunity to take my sunglasses off and investigate. Unbeknownst to basically everyone except _her_, my eye-sight was extremely sharp and somewhat sensitive. I could see things that were far off in the distant so clearly, it was like a super-power. Well that's what I'd like to think of it as. My gaze then fell upon something in the distance, around maybe seventy blocks away? I wasn't sure. In any case, Maths was not my strong point.

I began to walk forward, my steps gaining speed as I passed each block. Soon I was sprinting, curiosity and the will to find Ty pushing me forward. A few minutes and one hunger bar later, I reached the place. The place where I had seen that misplaced block. This was a clue. It had to be. I scoured around, keeping my eyes peeled for any give-away signs. "There!" I exclaimed to myself. A hole in the wall showed the area of where a chest was located. I mentally cheered. Bracing myself for what could be inside the chest, I hesitantly opened it; hoping to Notch that I wouldn't find a disembodied Ty. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight that greeted me. _Mine-carts._ Tons of them at that. There had to be at least fifteen mine-carts in this very chest.

This was just perfect. Now all they had to do was place these mine-carts down on the track and see where it leads them. I slipped my sunglasses back on before turning to face the duo's direction. "You two! Get over here!" I shouted out, a tad bit too enthusiastic. The two sprinted over, coming to a halt when they were in front of me. Mitch leaned against the wall panting while Jerome stood trying to regain his breath, I wouldn't blame them, running nearly a hundred blocks always tends to take away your breath. "Ye-Yeah?" The Bacca breathed out. "Once you guys catch your breath, take a mine-cart from the chest and go." I explained, pointing out where the chest was before grabbing a mine-cart for myself. "I'm going ahead." I stated as I climbed into the cart, the powered-rail automatically pushing me forward.

The rush of wind against my face felt pleasant. I inwardly smiled, I felt as if I was finally getting closer to finding Ty. Nether, I didn't know how long this track would go on for or where it would end. The ride seemed awfully long…And maybe it was just my thoughts but were the walls becoming narrower?

Fuck. It wasn't just me. The walls _were_ becoming narrower. Shit, shit! I hastily launched myself out of the cart and ended up hitting the stone wall. "Aghh.." I groaned out, my back had taken the fall's damage. I winced as I got up and fished out some stone. I dug up the rail and placed the stone down instead, covering up the pathway. _I'm sorry Mitch, Jerome, but it's for the best. _I continued to patch up the area a little more with the stone block before finally leaving, knowing that they wouldn't try to mine through the second layer of stone. They probably think I'd have just used cobblestone, Nether they wouldn't even think for a second that I'd decide to seal the pathway off and abandon them.

But if something bad happens to them while they're on this journey with me then I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself. They have a happy life ahead of them. I don't want to be the one to ruin it.

The track still continued on for what seemed like a few hundred blocks. I assumed that if I had gone any further down I'd have been squashed by the walls or a trap would have been triggered. I stopped for a moment and listened around. Water…I heard the sound of water…But where was it coming from? Was it from above?

And then I ignored one of the two very important rules in the world of Minecraftia. One of them being: 'never mind straight down' and the other being 'never mine straight up.' The one time I don't fucking listen to the rules, it comes back and bites me in the ass. I mined away at the block above me, next thing I knew gravel was falling on top of me, block after block. A particularly hard piece of gravel hit me right on the side of my head…

**-****o****-**

"Wha…What the fuck?" I groaned, my head felt like it was being split in half repeatedly with Betty. "Glad to see that you're fucking finally awake. You look different compared to when I last saw you though." A man snarled. I forced my eyes open only to regret it immediately. The sun was blindingly glary, it was high up in the sky signifying that it was noon and someone had undoubtedly stolen my sunglasses. "Who the Nether are you?!" I growled back, obviously not pleased with this turn of events. "That's a rude thing to say…Especially since what you say could cost you Ty's _life_." I snapped up at the mention of Ty's name, scrambling to my feet and grabbing hold of my captor's shirt. "Where the fuck is Ty?! Tell me!" I demanded; hazel eyes glazed over with an underlying rage.

"Now now…There's no fun in just _telling _you is there Sky?" I tensed up when he said my name. This man. How? How did he know…unless…Was he..? Was he Ty's father?! Fuck, I was in trouble now. I heard a faint scream somewhere, it sounded awfully like my name. I was downright scared for Ty. Had this man, no, _creature_ hurt Ty? I let out a growl. "Where. Is. He?" Oh this was not making me happy at all. Nether, I was fucking pissed off.

"ADAM!" I heard that. It was Ty. Definitely Ty. I attempted to run forward, not even knowing where I was going but an iron sword directed at my neck stopped me. "Don't come any closer…" He whispered before turning his head and facing the other direction, "YOU TOO FAGGOT. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE COME ANY CLOSER OR ELSE THE ONLY PART OF YOUR _BOYFRIEND_ YOU'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO RECOGNISE WILL BE HIS SEVERED HEAD…I'll slice him up real good." The word boyfriend was spat out, like it was a disease and the last part had been whispered so menacingly it made me want to flee and never look back.

But I needed to save Ty, especially since I now knew he was here. From the way he shouted my name it means that he can still speak so I guess that's a good thing and I _know_ I can save him and bring him back, make him mine once again. And then when it's all over, I'll take him home and we'll enchant the Knockback II onto his sword just as I had promised.

But as of right now, I need to save him…Or at least _die_ trying.

**-****o****-**

**A/N:** **Next chapter is the battle scene! Idk if this is late, probably is but as I mentioned in chapter 8's AN, updates will be less frequent so yeah. I've practically been bombarded with homework and so I ended up having to write this at around 3am, so sorry for any typos or errors and thanks for reading! Please leave a review, follow or favourite as those really do motivate me c: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is going to be somewhat long (only 2000 words more really) because my exams are soon and so I won't have time to update…I'm assuming I won't be updating until after or around the end of November but if I find the time, I will try my hardest to get something out for you guys, no promises though. Thank you for the awesome reviews and on with the story!**

**Warnings: I may need to change the rating to M now due to certain themes, language etc. I'm not sure? Please note that there will **_**NOT **_**be any full-blown smut unless you guys request it. **

**STILL SKY'S P.O.V**

I mulled over the thought in my head for a few moments, idly watching Ty's father running his hand across his blade from the corner of my eye. I don't think it matters anymore…Dying that is. S_he's _already dead and well Ty's all I have left now. I've got friends it's true but they're all off in their own worlds. I'm the one that chose to isolate myself in that forest yet I can't help but hold a little resentment towards them. They could have at least _asked _me to stay… Ty had asked me to come along though, most of the time, he wasn't like them. He was special. I needed him. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing that I didn't even try to save him. Where had my courageous thoughts from before scampered off to?

Was I all bark and no bite?

No. No I am not. I'm going to save Ty even if I die in the process.

**-****o****-**

I ran forward, lunging straight at Ty's dad. We both crashed to the ground as the other man's sword went flying. I heard a sharp growl and before I knew it I was being thrown across the swamp-land. I gave a groan as I tried to get up. I would not give in this easily. I quickly moved to the side as an iron sword slashed the area I was in not two seconds ago. I cursed as I began to run forward into the forest-like biome. Was it a forest or a tree-farm? I didn't know but what I did know was that I didn't have time for thoughts such as these. I ran into the denser part of the area and ducked under various branches and leaves. I could still hear the heavy footfalls behind me though I wasn't sure how close they were.

"Oh Sky~" I heard an eerie voice call out. I nearly halted to a stop out of shock but I realised my mistake and kept going. I finally came to a clearing and my lungs were just about ready to give up, not to mention the black and white dots flickering throughout my line of vision and making everything appear blurry. "So before I kill you…I want to know a few things." Ty's father began as I tried my hardest to focus on him. I shook my head and willed away the white and black dots; it somehow worked though my lungs were still screaming for air. "Yes?" It took all my effort not to make that one word sound breathy. I couldn't let him see any weaknesses.

"Did you fuck him yet?" The words just seemed to ricochet throughout the forest. "What?" I spat out, could he be any more vulgar? "You heard me. That faggot is fucking easy. So did you fuck him? C'mon, tell me. What's there to lose? You're going to die anyway." How could he? How could he speak about his own son like that? What on Minecraftia was wrong with this man?! I could just feel the anger burning up inside of me. "So?" I stayed quiet for a few more moments. "No. No I didn't _fuck _your son as you so blatantly put it; and he isn't _easy _either so why don't you shut your Notch-forsaken mouth you fucking asshole. How can you even be related to Ty?"

"I wonder what I'll do to Ty when you're dead." That was the final straw. The rage blinded me. I used my sensitive sight to my advantage and soon picked up on his movements. He was actually pretty slow when it came down to it.

"Don't you dare." I kept on repeating it. Soon I didn't even know _what _I was threatening him for.

I swiftly dodged as he attempted to swing the sword through my shoulder. I pushed him backwards and then pulled him close to my chest before kneeing him, hard. He fell to the floor in a lump and I hurriedly grabbed his iron sword. It had caked blood on it…And I was pretty sure of the person whom the blood belonged to. I growled. How dare he.

"Stand up you fucking piece of shit." I snarled as I kicked him without remorse. He didn't make a move. "I said get the fuck up!" At this outburst he quickly scurried to his feet and moved backwards, trying to put some distance between us but I was _not _going to let that happen. Nether no. I began walking forward. If anyone had seen just _how _I was walking, the closest word to describing it would be: predatorily. The tables had turned. Ty was no longer going to be the prey and his father would no longer be the predator. It wouldn't work that way anymore. Not as long as I was here.

The tip of the iron blade was pressed against his jugular; some sick part of me wanted me to prolong his death. Drag it out, to make it as painful as possible in order to justify all the wrong that's been done to Ty but the sane part of me knew that if I did, I'd be just as bad as the man before me. I sighed. "How could you? How could you do that to your own son, your flesh and blood?" I ranted as my inner rage began to slowly dissipate.

"You're a child! You don't understand life! You can't even begin to comprehend the meaning of being betrayed or losing someone…" He trailed off and in that moment, I almost felt bad for him but what he did to Ty was unforgivable no matter what the reason behind it was. "Do you think I don't understand? The meaning of loss and of being betrayed. Shut the fuck up. What the hell did life throw at you huh? I'm pretty sure life didn't make you rush things and argue with one of your most beloved people and then find out that they'd been taken away and tortured before being killed. And you know what the worst thing was? All the while I had to watch. So don't you dare say that I don't know betrayal or loss because fuck you, not every kid's life is a fairy tale." I was breathing heavily by the time I finished, unwanted memories flashing through my mind as I struggled to push them away. His eyes held no emotion whatsoever, they were hollow almost.

"I know I'm going to die. So why not? Why don't I share the story of my life with you! The boy my son will inevitably end up fucking. It all started when I was fifteen. My mother was a homophobe, a huge one at that. She didn't even let the word 'gay' be uttered, Nether even referenced, in our house. She was absolutely against it. I was stressed about my sexuality, not knowing whether I liked girls or boys because I just wasn't the type to like both. So that meant I was either gay or straight. Under stress, I began bringing girls home. This pleased my mother as she figured that I was straight, well who wouldn't with the amount of girls I was bringing home.

And then _that _happened. It was when I was about 16 I think. I went to a bar, intent on bringing home a girl as per usual but then I saw _him_. He was. I don't know what my sixteen year old self was thinking but that was about the moment I found out I was actually gay and in denial about it. Surprisingly, he was the one who walked over to me. We chatted and he ended up taking _me _home. I was scared but he treated me well. After that night, we started going out in secret and at first he was really sweet. We cuddled and all that other mushy shit and then well, he began to become aggressive. It started off whenever we had sex. He was a little rough, nothing too bad but then it started becoming worse. I was gaining bruises, scratches even a few cuts here and there. I was honestly scared at this point but then one day, he abruptly went back to his old-sweet self. That lasted for two weeks.

Whenever I visited his house, all the while my mother was thinking that I was just fucking girls at the bar or at a hotel rather than going to the trouble of bringing them home. And then came that fucking night. That one stupid fucking-" He paused, wiping his face with his hand.

"One night I came over to his house, ready to watch a movie or do something fun. I knocked on his door and he answered before walking up to the bedroom. I followed him since I thought we were just going to cuddle or something sweet like that but I was wrong. I was fucking wrong. I should've ran when I saw them. I should've but I didn't. I stood there hoping this was a dream or a nightmare. I held onto the sliver of hope that this was all a joke. But it wasn't. When I entered, he shut the door behind me and locked it.

There were another two men in the room, around his age. He was twenty-four at the time and I was seventeen, my birthday had been a week before this. What the fuck was I thinking? But…But then on the bed I saw it, the knife. There was a knife and one of them had a blindfold of some sort. I…I…I didn't want to believe it but all the evidence pointed towards it. I was shaking. I can still remember his exact words. _Hey, hey it'll be fine. They just wanna have some fun too. Baby you can help them right? _I…And then they…they…I can't. I can't. Halfway through I grabbed the knife and stabbed one of them in the eye and the other in the abdomen. They fell to the floor no doubt because of the immense pain.

I limped downstairs, blood trailing down my thighs and it was not from anyone I had just killed. Bloody knife in hand I shuffled into the living room where _he _was seated. He turned around, gasping as he saw me. I don't know what came over me but I continued to stab him in various places, Nether I cut his dick off and then stabbed him in the head, not even bothering to remove the knife. I walked out and didn't return home for a few days. My mother didn't say anything when I walked into the house a few days later, slight limp in my step, she thought I had gotten into a bar fight or something of the sort.

A few years down the track when I was twenty-one, the memory of it all came back full force. I don't even know why but it did and I needed to get my mind off things so I took this girl back to a hotel. And I forgot to use a condom. I knocked her up. And then I had a responsibility and I couldn't handle it. But she was a good girl and even though she was only twenty years old, she still wanted the baby and said she could handle it. But she couldn't. Giving birth had been too much of a strain on her and she died shortly after Ty was born. She chose his name. I guess I abused him because I didn't want Ty to be gay because I was scared that what happened to me would happen to him but also because he was a reminder of all my past mistakes and current ones. My mother never found out that I was gay but I killed her anyway, just as a precautionary measure. I'm just fucked up. It's all his-his fa-fault."

He choked out the last words, I swiftly rammed the enchanted iron sword straight through his head. I couldn't bear to listen to another word he was saying. It was just so heart-breaking. No matter how much of a bastard he had been, in the first place he had just been a boy that was in love. And someone took that love and used it to their sick advantage. I pledged to Ty's father and Notch right there and then that I would, from now on, not allow Ty to ever get hurt, ever. No matter how miniscule the pain may be.

I closed his eyes and began walking to the front of the swamp, ready to find Ty and knowing that he should never know of this tale. It's better this way…

**DEADLOX'S P.O.V**

Oh Notch. Oh Notch. Oh Notch. What happened? I haven't heard anything for the past fifteen minutes. Did…Oh no. No. _No. _I slid to the floor in a heap, bringing my knees up to chest and holding back the urge to sob. Where was Sky? Please. Please. Let him be safe. And it was as if Notch was answering my prayers, Nether I don't even know. "Ty?!" I heard his voice call out. I scrambled to my feet, nearly falling over in the process but managing to stay steady for a few moments. He kept calling out as I searched for where his voice was coming from. It seemed like he was at the very front of the swamp? I sprinted over there, ignoring any and all pain from my past injuries.

He stood there, slightly scathed but nothing too serious it seemed. I breathed out in relief as his eyes adjusted and landed on me. He hurried towards me before embracing me. "Fuck. Ty. Thank Notch you're safe." He mumbled as he buried his face in my hair. I was turning red, couldn't he feel the dried blood on it? "Where's your headphones?" He asked as he stepped back to take a proper look at me. "Broken." I said meekly, inwardly hurting. He didn't say anything. "Where's your sunglasses?" I asked, returning the look. "Lost." He replied. And we both understood what we needed. He stood next to me once again, grabbing my hand in his as we began searching for the underground railway entrance…

**JEROME'S **

"Where'd he go?" Mitch questioned as we look around. The railway just ended here, there was only stone ahead. "Should we mine a block and check?" I asked, Mitch nodded in reply and took his pick-axe out. "Seems like he didn't go this way…" I placed my arm around his shoulder and began leading him back to the ladder. "We're just going to have go back. I have a feeling he did this on purpose even though it seems unlikely of Adam…But still, I guess it might be a Bacca instinct or something." I rambled on, not sure how to deal with the situation. I heard Mitch sigh before leaning into me. "We're just going to have to hope that Notch keeps them safe." He said as I gave a soft 'yeah'.

**-****o****-**

By the time we reached the city, it was already late into the night. Probably around two in the morning I guess. Mitch was on the verge of falling asleep, it seemed Benjas didn't have as much stamina or endurance as Baccas. I grinned, shooing away any unnecessary thoughts. "Jerome..?" He mumbled, how he was still managing to walk I hadn't a clue. He looked like a zombie. "Yeah?" I finally mumbled back in reply. "I'm tired." He stated. I chuckled, "Well that much is obvious. Come on, let's get you home." Another five minutes passed and we were finally at the front door of our house. Mitch leaned against the brick wall of the house as I placed the button on the wall and pressed it. Successfully opening the iron doors and pulling Mitch in with me. We both stumbled in and the door shut behind us soon after.

"Mitch? Hey! Benja! We're nearly there, we just gotta walk upstairs alright?" I could tell he was pretty tired and so I helped him up the stairs but the sight that greeted me when I entered the room was strange but not unwanted? Sky and Ty were both there just sleeping peacefully. I smiled slightly; glad to know that the two of them were safe. Mitch stood at the top of the staircase, small noises akin to whines leaving his mouth every now and again. "Benja we're going to have to sleep in the downstairs bedroom tonight okay?" He nodded, happy to just be able to fall asleep soon. I grinned and led him by the hand downstairs as quickly as his fatigued body would allow.

As soon as we reached the bed, Mitch flopped down onto it. All the while he snuggled the sheets. I subconsciously smiled at the sight as I checked that all the doors and windows were secure and locked. Satisfied with the security of the house, I slipped into bed; tucking the covers over myself and the Canadian. As soon as I was in the sheets, Mitch had snuggled up to me. Honestly, did he have to be so cute? I soon began to fall asleep as well.

**SKY'S P.O.V**

I woke up before Ty and looked around. The door was slightly ajar indicating that someone had been here during the night. That meant Mitch and Jerome probably got back. I grinned. It was good to know that they were safe and sound. Everything seems awesome at the moment but I know the time will come when I'll have to explain my past to Ty. It'll be difficult but I don't think I'll be able to fully move on until I actually get everything off of my chest. Maybe to me it was a type of closure. Nether I don't even know. It's just difficult. Either way I won't let these thoughts burden or bother me for now.

I quietly untangled myself from Ty and exited the bedroom. After going to the bathroom and all, I entered the kitchen. I looked through the pantry but there was barely anything. Mitch and Jerome probably eat out a lot then. There was only about six eggs or so. Scrambled eggs it is then! I grabbed the frying pan from the cupboard and placed it on the stove and began. Fifteen minutes later, the scrambled eggs were ready and the smell was wafting throughout the house. At this point, I came to believe that everyone woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs but who knows? Mitch and Jerome stumbled out of the downstairs bedroom, Jerome's arm around the other's waist. It seemed they were being extremely affectionate as of late. Ty came down soon after, mumbling about how he wanted to see whether my cooking had improved or not since the last time.

I placed the servings into separate plates before putting them down on the table. Mitch grabbed two plates and headed back to the couch in the living room, turning the television on. Ty took hold of his plate of scrambled eggs and stood as he watched the television. The news was on.

"Good morning Minecraftians! Today on MC News we'll be reporting about a brutal murder that occurred just yesterday in a swamp biome around 2500 blocks away from here. The victim had been stabbed in the head with other various bruises on his body. The bruises may be from his attempt to fight back but we still do not know. This must've been the work of a killer of some sort; definitely not an animal. Investigators are trying to find out as much as they can but without the proper technology we probably won't have any sure-fire answers. Updates will be announced when and if we receive any. Thank you. We will be back shortly after this ad break!"

Ty's plate of eggs fell to the floor with a crash as they showed a somewhat blurry image of the _victim_. Or better known as his dad.

"S-Sky?!" He stuttered out. I cringed. How the Nether did they even find the body? That swamp biome was abandoned. Nobody lived there except Ty and his father. "I'm sorry." I said; the words hanging heavily in the air. Jerome and Mitch had stopped their nonsensical ramblings and began listening in. "He…He said some things about you and I-I snapped. I'm sorry. Really…" I trailed off; I had no idea how to handle this situation. "O-Okay…I believe you Sky." As soon as he said the words, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was glad that he wasn't angry with me. The Benja and the Bacca also went back to their conversation, knowing that nothing would escalate between me and Ty.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I got him a new plate and placed around three quarters of my eggs onto his plate. "No! No, it's okay!" He exclaimed as he tried shoving the plate back into my hands. "I can see that you haven't been fed properly okay. Now eat." I commanded, my tone somewhat stern yet still managing to be gentle. He smiled, a really beautiful one at that. He thanked me and sat down on a chair before digging in. I did the same.

He finished eating before me and went to wash his plate. He soon came back and I was still eating. My appetite seemed to have left me after that news report. He bent down in front of me and spoke, "Hey… Your cooking really has improved." He pressed his lips to mine almost shyly before pulling away almost five seconds later, barely giving me enough time to kiss him back. "And thanks for saving me. I love you Adam. I really do."

**-****o****-**

**A/N: Don't worry, this isn't the end! Do forgive me for any errors or typos. It's 2am right now and though it's not too late my mind's a little hazy, I'm not even gonna bother editing or sending it. **_**(Sorry Deklyn)**_** Please leave a review, follow or favourite. And tell me if you guys want smut or not (either way I'll put a warning before and after the actual scene so you can skip it if you want) So yeah. Go ahead and leave a review. I'll see you guys soon c:**


End file.
